My Hero Is You
by sugarsticks
Summary: After losing her dad, Lena Swan is forced to move to Forks with her stepmother and 2 stepsisters. With her dad gone, she is treated no different than Cinderella. But can Jacob Black be the Prince Charming who saves her? Not if Leah Clearwater can help it.
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone! Welcome to the auditions for the story, **My Hero Is You **(title got changed)! If you're interested in being a part of this cast, please don't hesitate to fill in an audition application. Anyone and everyone can apply for any part they please, except for the main role. I'm sorry, but I already have a crystal clear vision as to how I want her to be. But don't worry! There are many other important roles to be filled in! I know could've easily made up my own characters, but I think this would be way more fun. Good luck to you all, and here is the summary!

* * *

**Summary:****  
**After losing her dad from a fatal car accident, **Main** (haven't thought of a name yet) is forced to move to Forks with her wicked stepmother and 2 evil stepsisters. Even with her Uncle Charlie and cousin, Bella Swan by her side, she is treated no different than Cinderella. Since her dad didn't leave a will behind, that gave her stepmother the advantage to treat **Main** as her own personal slave. She finally finds herself smiling more after she befriends Jacob Black, an old family friend. Can Jacob Black be the Prince Charming who saves her? Too bad that's the last thing her 2 stepsisters and Leah Clearwater want. They all want Jacob to themselves. And together, they try everything in their power to destroy Jacob and **Main's** relationship. Will they succeed in splitting them apart? Or is **Main** and Jacob's bond too strong to be broken? How far will Leah go to get what she wants? No one knows, but one thing was certain; this was a battle begging to turn out ugly.

So there you guys have it! I know it's a bit raw and a lot like A Cinderella Story, but I really wanted to see that storyline kind of mixed up with the Twilight characters. I didn't want to give much away, so I tried to keep it simple. I promise you, it will be a whole lot better than it sounds. So, still interested in auditioning? Well, here are the roles you can audition for!

**MAIN ROLES**

**a) Stepsister #1**  
Is a total and complete bitch. You want Jacob, and would do anything to split him and Main apart. Don't worry, you have a change of heart at the end.

**b) Stepsister #2**  
You're the nicer sister. The only reason you act mean is because Stepsister #1 forces you to. You're scared of her, so you have no choice but to obey her. You later on learn how to stick up for yourself.  
**  
c) Main's best friend #1**  
You and Main instantly become friends on Main's first day at school. She goes to you for advice and for a shoulder to cry on.

**d) Main's best friend #2**  
You and best friend #1 help Main through her dilemma with Leah and her two stepsisters. You're the one that doesn't take shit from nobody! You stick up for your friends no matter what. Main knows she can always count on you for anything.

**MINOR, BUT STILL VERY IMPORTANT ROLES**

**e) Jacob's older sister** (I know he doesn't have one, so I'm creating one!)  
You genuinely really like Main, and think her and Jacob are great for each other. You help Jacob through his harsher times and give him suggestions and advice on girls.  
**  
f) Jacob's ex-girlfriend**  
You're perfect and Main is totally jealous of you. You and Jacob only broke up because you had to move to New York to take a modeling offer. Now that you're back in Forks, Main is scared that her relationship with Jacob is in jeopardy.

**g) Leah's enemy**  
You absolutely loath Leah with every fiber of your being. You try to help Main out along the way as much as you can. Oh, and guess what? You're a VAMPIRE, baby!

Okay, so those are all the roles! Are you interested? Well, all you need to do now is fill out with application and submit it in a review:

**Audition application:**

**Name: **(_First and last. Middle is optional.)_

**Nicknames:**

**Age: **

**Appearance:** (_How do you look like? What's your style? What do you like to wear?_)

**Personality:** (_How do you act? What're you like?_)

**Hobbies: **_(What do you do in your spare time? What do you like to do?)_

**Fears:** _(What are you afraid of? What do you dislike? Is there anything you're not good at?)_

**Strengths: **_(What're you good at? ex. Singing, acting, an instrument you play, a subject in school, etc etc.)_

**Preferred Role: **_(Which role would you like?)_

**Other Roles:** _(If you don't get the one you want, which other role would you not mind getting?)_

**Why do you want this part?:** _(Simple. Just explain why you want the certain role that you picked out.)_

**Notes: **_(Anything you'd like to say? Things you'd like me to know?)_

_

* * *

_

Well, I guess that's pretty much everything? Yes, I think it is. I'm so excited to read all of your applications! If you do happen to get the part, you will be informed right away. A cast list will be posted when I'm done choosing all of my characters! I apologize first hand if you do not get the part you had hoped for. Auditions will be closed on **December 20****th**, so make sure to submit your applications before then. Again, please don't be afraid to audition (what's the worst that can happen?) and GOOD LUCK!  xoxo


	2. Cast List and Trailer!

**Official Cast List for My Hero is You!  
**

MAIN ROLES:

Role:** Stepsister #1  
**Character: **Rachel Karilee Tourne **_(Rachel)_

Role: **Stepsister #2**  
Character: **Laura J. Polirer**_ (black to Leopard-colored eyes__)_

Role: **Best friend #1  
**Character:** Orla McCarthy **_(orla117)_

Role: **Best friend #2**  
Character: **Sarah Jane Major**_ (ForeverInThe Moment)  
_

MINOR BUT STILL VERY IMPORTANT ROLES:

Role: **Jacob's older cousin** (Thanks to_ number1fan_ for informing me about Rebecca and Rachel. I totally forgot. So, I'm going to make this character his cousin instead)  
Character: **Marisa Valerie Mills **_(Lady-Valiant)_

Role: **Jacob's ex-girlfriend**  
Character: **Serena Elizabeth Williams **_(catchmegazing)_  
**  
**Role: **Leah's enemy**  
Character: **Hira Lilic**_ (iluvedward4ever)_

So there we have it! **Thanks to EVERYONE who auditioned, **and congrats to everyone who received a part! I'm also terribly sorry to some of you who auditioned and never got a role :(. It was such a hard decision. But don't fret! I'm sure I'll be needing more characters along the way, so I'll be sure to look through all of your applications again when that time does come around. Anyways, I'm excited to say that I've already written the first chapter of this story, so definitely watch out for that soon! Now, here's a trailer preview for the story just for you. Enjoy!

* * *

**After Salena Swan lost her dad from a tragic car accident, her life began to go downhill.**

**

* * *

**_  
Shows Salena on the floor crying heavily with red, puffy eyes._

_"Dad…" she whispers sadly, before wiping her tears away aggressively. "I can't do this without you."  
_

_

* * *

_**She is forced to move from the big city of Toronto to the small town of Forks, Washington D.C with her wicked stepmother and two evil stepsisters.**

**

* * *

**_  
Shows Salena staring out of the car window, a light frown presented on her face._

_A single tear escapes from her eye as she reads the sign that says You Are Now Leaving Toronto.  
_

_

* * *

_

**With her dad gone, she is treated no different than Cinderella

* * *

**

"_Lena!" _

_Shows Salena mopping the floor tiredly before wiping her forehead._

"_Lena!"_

_Shows Salena plugging her nose with a disgusted look on her face while cleaning the toilet._

"_Lena!"_

_Shows Salena unpacking the groceries and putting them away impatiently._

_

* * *

_

**But just like Cinderella, she soon enough ends up finding her Fairy Godmother.**

**

* * *

**

"_LENA!"_

"_BELLS!"_

_Shows Salena hugging her older cousin, Bella Swan excitedly._

_

* * *

_

**Or should we say Fairy Godmothers?**

**

* * *

**

_Shows Salena hugging two girls- a brunette and redhead happily._

"_Lena, me and Sarah are your best friends. Of course we're always going to be here to help you."_

"_Orla's totally right. Come on now, those three psycho bitches don't stand a chance against the three of us."_

_

* * *

_

**And how can we ever forget her Prince Charming?**

**

* * *

**

_Shows Salena kneeling on the ground and picking up broken glass pieces with Jacob helping beside her._

"_Hi, I'm Jacob Black…and you must be Bella's cousin, Salena?_

_Shows Salena nodding with flushed cheeks._

"_You can just call me Lena."_

"_Okay, Lena."_

_Shows Rachel shoving Salena harshly onto the ground of broken glass._

"_Oh my Go- SALENA!" _

_Shows Salena's Uncle, Charlie Swan's concerned face._

"_It's okay, Charlie! I've got her! I've got her!"_

_Shows Jacob carrying Salena in his arms and running up the stairs quickly._

_Shows Jacob gently rolling gauze around Salena's thigh._

_Shows Salena giving Jacob a kiss on the cheek._

"_You're completely my hero."_

_

* * *

_

**Even if it seemed like Salena's life was beginning to look up, there were still people who didn't like her and Jacob together.**

**

* * *

**

"_Y-yo-you a-and J-Jacob?"_

_Shows Salena's stepmother, Monique and two stepsisters, Rachel and Laura laughing hysterically at the dinner table._

_Shows Leah Clearwater watching Jacob and Salena holding hands from her window in disgust._

_She pulls out her cell phone and dials a phone number before holding it against her ear._

_"Hey, it's Leah Clearwater. I think I'm going to need your help with something."_

_

* * *

_

**And were willing to do anything to break them apart.**

**

* * *

**

_Shows Rachel and Laura sneaking into Salena's room and taking her cell phone._

_Shows Salena running away in tears._

_Shows Salena struggling to escape from someone's tight grasp._

_Shows Salena sobbing uncontrollably on her bedroom floor with her hair messed up and clothes ripped._

_

* * *

_

**Are they strong enough to make it through together?**

**

* * *

**

_Shows Salena and Jacob dancing and laughing in the rain._

_Shows Salena lying on Jacob's chest while he plays with her hair._

_Shows Salena giggling while trying to piggyback a laughing Jacob, but both end up falling down._

_Shows Jacob placing a silver heart shaped necklace around Salena's neck delicately._

_Shows Salena and Jacob lightly bumping foreheads with their eyes shut._

_Shows Jacob embracing Salena in a tight hug while she cries into his chest._

_"I love you, Lena. That will never, ever change. No one can ever take that away, and you better not forget it."_

_

* * *

_

**Or will Leah's plans succeed?**

**

* * *

**

_Shows Salena throwing a picture frame of her and Jacob across the room in tears, causing it to shatter in pieces._

_Shows Jacob chasing after Salena in the pouring rain._

"_Lena! Wait!"_

"_Get away from me, Jake! I don't want anything to do with you anymore! J-Just leave m-me alone!" _

_Shows Jacob lying on his bed, looking through pictures of him and Salena on his cell phone with a devastating frown on his face._

_Shows Salena crying and pushing Jacob away as he tries to comfort her._

"_Lena, please. Will you just listen?!"_

"_There's nothing left to say, Jake. I'm tired of fighting. I'm giving up. She can have you, Jacob. Leah can finally have you. I'm done."_

_

* * *

_

**This may seem like a fairytale.**

**

* * *

**

_Shows Salena running into Jacob's arms before throwing her arms around his neck and kissing him passionately. _

_Jacob responds happily and lifts her feet off the ground._

_Shows Jacob on a motorcycle outside of Forks High School, waiting patiently with an extra helmet in hand._

_Shows Salena running up to Jacob gleefully before taking the helmet and getting on the motorcycle with a huge grin._

_Shows Salena smiling brightly up at a gigantic, russet colored wolf before planting a soft kiss on the tip of its nose._

_Shows Jacob and Salena lying on a blanket outside and glancing up at the stars together._

_

* * *

_

**But not all fairy tales have happy endings.**

**

* * *

**

_Shows Jacob shaking violently as he punches someone aggressively and knocks them off the ground._

"_Lena, get in the car and drive down to my place. I'll be there soon. Hurry!"_

"_No, Jake! I'm not leaving without yo-"_

"_Lena, GO!"_

_Shows Jacob kissing Salena on the forehead as tears cascade from her eyes._

"_Please be careful, Jake. I-I can't lose y-you."_

"_Don't worry about me, I'm not going anywhere. I love you, Lena. Now go! Please."_

_Shows Salena beginning to run, until the figure on the ground gets up and pulls out a gun._

"_You really shouldn't have done that, Jakey. Now your girlfriend's going to pay for it."_

_-Screen goes black and a gunshot is heard-_

"_NO!"_

_

* * *

_**My Hero Is You**

**Coming Soon.  
**

**January 2009**

**Be prepared.**

* * *

I hope the trailer wasn't too confusing for you guys. I just wanted to let you guys know what the feel of the story is. Well, I hope you guys liked it and are excited for this story as much as I am! Thanks again for everyone who auditioned. Chapter 1 will be posted asap! xoxo


End file.
